


Epipen

by CottonCandyWhump



Series: Don’t Use Mint [3]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Allergic reaction, Epipen, Hurt Matthew Casey, Panic, Whump, allergy, anaphlactic shock, anaphlaxis, hurt!Casey, mint - Freeform, mint allergy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWhump/pseuds/CottonCandyWhump
Summary: Severide buys girl guide cookies and Casey has an allergic reaction to the thin mints.~~~This was originally Chapter 5: E - Epipen of Somewhere In Between which was a Chicago Fire A-Z. I decided to post it as it’s own story.





	Epipen

“Look who’s here!” Mills announces, leading a small group of Girl Guides into the station.

“Hey! You guys got any thin mints?” Severide asks, running over.

“Yeah!” One of the girls exclaims excitedly, holding up a box.

“How many boxes?” 

“Twelve!” Another girl answers, moving aside to show him a red wagon filled with different cookies, the thin mints piled over in the corner.

“Tell you what. I’ll buy all the thin mints and.... three boxes of double chocolate,” Severide says, taking out his wallet.

“Lieutenant!” Herrmann complains.

“Relax, Herrmann. I’ll share,” Severide says with a grin.

“See kids? Even firefighters share!” One of the parents says, leaning down.

“Truck 81, Squad 6, Ambulance 61.”

The Girl Guides watch in wonder as the firefighters head to their trucks, dressed and ready to go in seconds.

“Hey! Cruz!” Severide calls to the man coming in late.

“Sorry Lieutenant! I’ll be ready in-.”

“Nevermind. Take these to the kitchen. Have as many as you like but for the love of god leave me some thin mints,” Severide instructs, hoping into the truck and leaving Mouch with the Girl Guides.

~~~

“Hey Cruz! Where did you put my cookies?” Severide calls. 

“On the counter, Lieutenant!”

“Thanks! Hey Casey, try one,” Kelly says, holding out the box of thin mints.

“No thanks. I’m allergic to mint,” Casey declines, heading for the box of double chocolate cookies left on the table. Severide bites into the cookie, waiting for the fresh minty taste that never comes. 

“This isn’t mint,” Kelly frowns at his cookie before he hears a choking sound and turns around.

“Lieutenant!” Mills calls, kneeling beside Casey who’s struggling to breathe, his skin red and covered in hives.

“Epipen!” Casey chokes out before he loses consciousness, his head smacking the ground.

“Lieutenant, check his locker for an epipen!” Mills orders when he sees Severide standing in the doorway, gaping.

Kelly takes off, quickly looking through Matt’s locker for an epipen while Mills ruffles through his pockets.

“I can’t find one!” Kelly yells, panicked.

“Chief Boden should have one. Go find him,” Mills instructs, trying to clear Casey’s airway.

Severide sprints to Boden’s office, throwing the door open and earning himself a stern glare.

“Lieutenant Severide, I’m in the middle of-!”

“Epipen! Casey’s epipen!” Severide yells. Chief Boden immediately reaches into the second drawer and hands it to him.

“Orange to the thigh, blue to the sky,” he instructs, following Severide’s sprint at a slower pace. By the time he gets to the kitchen, Severide had already administered the epipen and the rest of the firefighters were crowded around their fallen Lieutenant.

“Give him some room!” Boden orders, making most of the firefighters back off.

“Dawson, Shay! Get the ambo ready!” Mills yells, he and Severide rolling Casey over when he starts to choke, vomit blocking his airway.

“Ambo’s ready!” Shay calls, Mills and Severide getting Casey onto the gurney and loading him into the ambulance.


End file.
